The Oregon Regional Primate Research Center proposes to conduct the second symposium in its newly established series of symposia on Primate Reproductive Biology. The title of the second conference is "Neuroendocrine Aspects of Reproduction". The meeting will be held in the Montagna Auditorium on the Center Campus over a two-day period during October 8 and 9, 1982. A roster of approximately twenty-one contributors will interact with an audience of approximately 120 invited participants. The symposium is organized into four main areas as follows: I. Basic Neuroendocrine Relationships (Chair: S. McCann) II. The Central Nervous System and Puberty (Chair: to be selected) III. Control of Ovulation (Chair: N.B. Schwartz) IV. Lactation and Aging: Neuroendocrine Factors (Chair: R.V. Short) Among the distinguished American scientists who have agreed to speak are Roger Gorski, Ernst Knobil, Jimmy Neill and Berta Scharrer. Confirmed foreign speakers are Gordon Besser (England), Gerhard Leyendecker (Germany) and Roger V. Short (Scotland). As with the first symposium, the proceedings of this one will be rapidly published by Academic Press by offset printing. Our overall goal is to create a unique series of conferences and publications that focus on the reproductive biology of primates. The specific aim of the proposed symposium is to summarize and bring up to date the most current views on the neuroendocrinology of primate reproduction.